My Last Boy
My Last Boy is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview Eagle Flies rides into Beaver Hollow to rally support for a final attack on Cornwall Kerosene & Tar. Against Rains Fall's wishes, Dutch and the gang accompany Eagle Flies into battle against the army. Story Arthur meets Dutch outside of his tent, where there is a small gathering. He expresses his concern over why Cleet and Joe are with the gang and asks what’s going on. Micah tells him to show Dutch some respect but, before anything else can happen, Wapiti Indian warriors led by Eagle Flies ride into Beaver Hollow, armed and wearing war paint. Eagle Flies says the Army tried to kill his people for oil, and asks the gang to ride into battle against the Army with him. Rains Fall then arrives at camp and tries to intervene, saying that the men will be annihilated and telling Eagle Flies not to die for pride and that he is "my last boy". Eagle Flies ignores his pleas, telling his father that his words "mean nothing" to him, before he and his men depart from Beaver Hollow to battle the Army at the oil refinery. Desperate, Rains Fall turns to Arthur and begs for his help, just as Arthur had helped him before. Arthur agrees, followed by Charles, then Dutch and eventually the rest of the gang except for Micah, Cleet and Joe. As the gang ride out to the oil fields, they come across a wounded Indian warrior, who tells them that Eagle Flies is in trouble and that he needs help. When the gang arrive, Arthur and Charles soon spot Eagle Flies on the walkway, fighting. Arthur, Charles and Sadie ride with a small group of Wapiti Indians to rescue him, while the rest of the gang go with Dutch to attack the Army from a different angle. During the battle, Arthur eventually finds Eagle Flies, who is in a tussle with a soldier. Arthur kills the soldier and saves Eagle Flies, who joins Arthur's group and continues fighting with him. Eventually, they regroup with Dutch and the others and, after dealing with the reinforcements who arrived by train and dealing with a machine gun, the gang and the Indians finally manage to wipe out most of the enemy soldiers. With the battle seemingly won, Dutch and Arthur enter the warehouse to find the state bonds that the former had wanted, while Eagle Flies stays outside to take care of his wounded men. Dutch and Arthur enter the office in the warehouse and, after a brief search, Dutch manages to find the state bonds. With this, Dutch decides to leave before anymore soldiers arrive at the scene. On their way downstairs, they hear Colonel Favours telling his men to search for and kill the pair. Dutch and Arthur quickly eliminate a small group of them, before making their way to the exit. As they walk out, a pipe bursts, which stuns Arthur and leaves him incapacitated but, despite seeing Arthur being circled by a small group of soldiers, Dutch simply abandons Arthur and leaves him to die. However, before Arthur is killed, Eagle Flies bursts in and kills the soldiers in quick succession. He begins to help Arthur up but, as he is momentarily distracted, Colonel Favours appears and shoots Eagle Flies in the abdomen, mortally wounding him. Favours then turns towards Arthur and prepares to shoot him, too, only to be shot and killed by Arthur in the process. Afterwards, Arthur gets up and helps the fatally injured Eagle Flies out of the warehouse. Once he and Eagle Flies are outside, Arthur confronts Dutch about intentionally leaving him to die in the warehouse, while Dutch defensively responds by telling Arthur not to be a "fool" and that he "did no such thing". Arthur then puts Eagle Flies on the back of his horse to take him back to Rains Fall at the Wapiti Indian Reservation, along with Charles and Paytah. During the journey, Arthur and Charles discuss how Dutch left the former to die, how far the gang has fallen, and how disappointed they are with the conflict between the Indians and the Army. Once they arrive at the reservation, Arthur and Charles bring Eagle Flies into Rains Fall's tent. Rains Fall has one last moment with his son, before Eagle Flies succumbs to his gunshot wound and dies, with Rains Fall weeping the loss of his last son. Outside, Charles tells the Wapiti Indians that they must move away, and opts to stay with them. Arthur offers to stay, too, But Charles says that he has other people to take care of, and the two say goodbye. As Arthur rides back to camp, he has a severe coughing fit caused by his now-advanced Tuberculosis and collapses into unconsciousness. He is soon rescued by the German family who he had helped earlier that year and taken to Annesburg. Arthur wakes up from a bed and the mother in the family gives him something to drink and tells him that she wishes she could do more to help, but Arthur says that he must go and leaves. Gold Medal Objectives * Save Paytah. * Get 30 headshots. * Complete with at least 80% accuracy. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths * Henry Favours - Killed by Arthur during the battle in Cornwall Kerosene & Tar. * Eagle Flies - Fatally shot by Col. Favours when helping the incapacitated Arthur in the refinery. * Dozens of U.S. Army soldiers - Killed by the advancing Wapiti Indians and Van der Linde gang members during the battle in the oil fields. * Dozens of Wapiti warriors - Killed by the US Army during the battle. Notes * Once this mission is completed, Charles Smith, Uncle, Mary-Beth Gaskill and Simon Pearson will no longer be at camp; Charles stays with the Wapiti Indians to help them move and, as revealed in the next mission "Our Best Selves", Uncle, Pearson and Mary-Beth leave to save themselves. * Cornwall Kerosene & Tar and the surrounding oil fields can be freely explored without any guards, but the interiors are closed and boarded up. Video walkthrough File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_-_Mission_84_-_My_Last_Boy_Gold_Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 81 - My Last Boy Replay & Gold Medal Trivia *John Marston and Javier Escuella are not credited for participating in this job under the "Gang Savings" section of Arthur's journal. The entry simply reads "A, D, C, B & S" (for Arthur, Dutch, Charles, Bill and Sadie). Charles is still included, despite saying he didn't want his cut, so it's unlikely that it just lists individuals the other half of the take was divided among. *There are sixteen braves that ride with Eagle Flies and Paytah into Beaver Hollow to ask for the aide of the Van der Linde gang. However, it seems that more must have joined in at some point, since there are more at the oil fields. **One is encountered by the gang as they ride in, wounded and riding away from the scene. **One is seen getting shot behind Eagle Flies as he fights across the bridge while Arthur watches through binoculars. **Six go down the hill with Arthur, Charles and Sadie. Several bodies are also seen during the ride. **Five are encountered after Eagle Flies is rescued. **One is killed near Paytah as he fights a soldier. **Two are near the factory fighting alongside Dutch's group. *The number of braves excluding the corpses is exactly sixteen, which points to it being an error caused by the developers not taking into account the dead when placing the ones encountered. It's also possible that the six braves accompanying Arthur in his attack are reinforcements. *It's possible for this mission to be the first time Cleet and Joe are encountered. They are apparently supposed to spawn after completion of "Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow - II", though it is possible to complete that mission right before this one, thus making this the first time they appear at camp. Additionally, if Sadie's request for help is refused, the mission will be skipped and the men will still not spawn. Despite this, Arthur will always begin the mission by saying "So why are these two still here?" *This is the third time that Arthur coughs violently and collapses due to Tuberculosis. **The first time is in "A Fork in the Road" where the doctor tells Arthur he has Tuberculosis. **The second time is during Charlotte Balfour's second mission. Navigation ru:Мой последний сын Category:Redemption II Missions